Remember the Time
by TheLimitlessTypewriter
Summary: A Niley songfic to Michael Jackson's "Remember the Time". A late tribute to this great musical legend.


**A/N: This is a tribute the the greatest musical legend. Michael Jackson. I know I'm late haha. But this is just one of my favorite songs ever. And I decided to write a song fic about it. I LOVE MICHAEL JACKSON.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**P.S: you might want to listen to ofcourse "Remember the time", "Heal the World", "You are not Alone", and "They don't care about us" all by Michael Jackson while reading this story **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"REMEMBER THE TIME"**

By: Michael Jackson

_Do you remember_

_When we fell in love?_

_We were young and innocent then_

_Do you remember_

_How it all began?_

_It felt like heaven,_

_So why did it end?_

It was a hot summery day of June. June 11th 2006 to be exact. Miley was hanging out with her close friends Ashley and Vanessa, they were talking about how their days had been during a break at the Elizabeth AIDS foundation , whilst Miley noticed another close friend of hers, Zac, walking his way. A couple of young boys were walking by his side. But one of them stood out in particular. The oe with the curly hair. He was looking at her with a sweet smile on his face. BINGO! It was the boy, whom Zac had said, thought she was pretty. At that very moment, her world stopped. It seemed surreal, the feeling in her stomach. She wouldn't say it was love at first sight, but it sure did feel like it.

"Hey guys, this is Joe, Kevin, and Nick. They';re in a band, 'The Jonas Brothers'." Zac said once he approached the girls, he looked at Nick who was looking at Miley. _Instantly, Miley wanted all her and his friends to go away, and just be with him_.

"Hi." He spoke softly extending his hand out to her. Miley looked down at it and shook her head.

"I don't do hand shakes, I do hugs." She said opening her arms for a warm hug. Once she pulled away she looked down at his horrid scratchy shirt. "I hate your shirt!" She exclaimed mentally smacking her self in the head. That's a way to start a conversation! But indeed a conversation began. Both Miley and Nick were instantly crushing on each other so Miley's first smooth move?:

"You wanna karaoke with me?" She asked. He gave her a weired look before he agreed.

"What song?" He said walking towards the sign up sheet, he began t write down their names.

"Um...I wanna be like you?!" She stated and asked at the same time. Nick chuckled a bit

"Sure!" He said and jotted down the song on the sheet. Miley read what he was writing over his shoulder and she had to admit. His hand wrting was a complete hot mess. Writing lessons were a must. "Hey, I'll be right back. I just have to check on something." He told her before he walked away. Miley nodded her head in understandment. But when the time approached when it was their turn to sing. She couldn't find him. She looked as hard as she could and even asked a couple of people if they knew where he went. But it was too late, it was already their turn. And when she got up on that stage, _Lets just say peple were laughing at her, not with her._

Later that same day. She tried not t think how Nick had ditched her, because she was quite mad. But she tried to just shake it off by having fun with her friends. Soon enough the event was ending and Nick called her from behind. She turned around to find him running towards her.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't sing with you." He said breathless. And she immediately forgave him. God, just the sight of him made her forget everything. "There was an emergency." He explained, still trying to catch his breath.

"It's fine." She responded.

"But, me and my friends are having dinner at a restaurant near by. You wanna come with?" He asked trying to play it cool. But deep inside he was as nervous as he's ever been.

"I'll ask my mom." She said trying not to sound too excited.

_Do you remember_

_How we used to talk?_

_We'd stay on the phone_

_All night 'till dawn_

When Miley's mom finally gave in, she ended up going with her sister Brandi to eat dinner with Nick and his friends. She took forever just to get dressed until she found the perfect outfit. Sweats. Yes, sweats. Pink, tight around her butt and ended half way down her legs.

After the awesome dinner, Nick called her and they stayed on the phone talking for hours, nonstop. The had clicked immediately. And they had so many things they could talk about. They had found an amazing friend in each other. But most importantly, they were starting to feel all the symptoms of love. Impatient when it came to spending time with each other. Sad when they said their goodbyes. Never getting tired of one another. Loving the time they spent together. And the nonstop butterflies they felt when they were around each other.

Every night they were on the phone until dawn.

_Do you remember?_

_Back in the spring_

_Every morning bird would sing_

_Do you remember_

_Those special times_

_They'll go on and on in the back of my mind._

It was like that for days. At first they were verly close friends, talked every chance they got. He lived on the East coast but would sometimes fly to see her. Until one day he moved, a couple of blocks away from her house. And everything got even better and more intense. Once he asked Miley to come over to his house at 5 am to say hi to him before she went to work. And it became natural for them. They'd go to each others house and play Nintendo and basketball.

In the spring, Miley loved to ride her bike, and he's walk next to her as she rode. The wether would be perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. Just a cool breeze while the sun shined bright. Sometimes they would just stay silent, listening to the Birds sing. Other times He'd sing along with the birds the song: My Girl by the Timptations. _But instead of saying 'My girl' He'd say 'Miley'_ Everything was perfect for them.

A lot of nights they would take a walk around the neighborhood and to their secret spot. A perfect spot where the view of the sunset was perfectly visible. They'd hold each other's hands and snuggle. Their hearts melted when they were near the other. And every kiss was special. EVER SINGLE ONE. Even the small ones that only lasted less than a second.

But Miley's favorite time was when she went over to his house and they stayed up until 2 am watching Peter Pan. That was the night he finally dared to tell her those three beautiful words.

"I Love you." He whispered looking into her eyes warmly. Making her knees feel weak and her heart stop. A soft smile slowly spread across her face.

"I love you too." She said, and he took her into his arms. Giving her a soft special kiss on the lips. The one that said 'I never want to lose you' and that's exactly how he felt.

_Remember the time_

_In the park?_

_On the beach?_

_Remember the time_

_You and me in Spain?_

_Do you remember, girl?_

Sometimes they'd ride their bikes to the park. Nick riding a blue bike Miley had given him for his birthday. When they got there they would stare at the sky. Trying to define what the world gave. Other times he'd sing her a song he'd written just for her. And she would love it. When it was night they would stare at the stars. Laying on the grass in each others arms.

They would 'astro travel' to any place in the world. Once, she chose the beach. So they closed their eyes and their minds traveled to the perfect spot their hearts desired. Usually their heart didn't care where they were,

"As long as we're together." He whispered to her. Making her heart beat like crazy.

And like that, they traveled all over the world. Their souls, hand in hand to the perfect place in their heart and mind. That's what they loved about astro traveling. There were no rules or limits. They would do whatever pleased them wether people liked it or not.

_Remember the time_

_Ooh_

_Remember the time_

_Do you remember girl?_

_You and me_

_On the phone_

_'till dawn_

_'till three._

But like all relationships, good or bad. There came the undesired fights. Those in which you argued for no reason. When one or the other would say something to make the other mad and by the next minute you'd forget what the fight was about. The ones that made you cry until you fell asleep at night, thinking of HIM. But even the fights felt like part of the relationship. Part of the storm that would soon pass.

Indeed it passed. When they were both finally able to get over each other, or so they thought. But in a way or another their mind brought them back to the other. In the smallest of situations, Nick couldn't stop thinking about Miley, and Miley couldn't stop thinking about Nick. But now the memories were treasured without any regrets, without any tears. Stored in a special place of their hearts. Until the day came. When they HAD to face each other. They both knew it.

It had been enough non sense, trying to avoid each other.

So one night at a kids inagural their eyes stopped and stared. Blue met brown once again and their hearts stopped. For their hearts it felt so perfect and so right. But for their minds it was wrong. The end of the night came and it was time to say goodbye to all their good friends.

Miley stood next to Demi talking about how amazing the night had been. When her eyes stopped to see Nick aproaching her. Her heart skipped a beat and her body was frozen. She didn't know what to do. So she stood there, doing nothing at all. She saw him give Demi a quick friendly hug. And her heart skipped yet another beat. She was breathing heavily and she didn't even know it. Until he stood in front of her. His arms open for a hug. Her mind finally registered his actions and she quickly hugged back.

_"Remember?"_He whispered in her ear whilst she closed her eyes to take in the moment. He sent chills down her entire body. It was one of the effects he had on her. Wishing it was like the old days. When everything was perfect, almost like a fairytale

_Do you remember, girl?_

Yes, indeed she remembered. How could she forget all the moments she spent with her Prince charming?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think. After all my readers are the ones that inspire me and keep me going.**

** Much love!**


End file.
